


Experimental Excuses

by QwertySnek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A tiny bit off fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But does anyway, Eren doesn't want to beg, Eren needs to bathe more, Light Bondage, M/M, Maybe Levi does have feelings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, attempted blowjob, handjobs, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertySnek/pseuds/QwertySnek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants an hour alone with Eren down in the basement... He's not really sure why at first, but it doesn't take too much working out. So he comes up with the excuse of an experiment in order to get some. Moral? Not entirely. Worth it? Very.</p><p>Make what you will of it. This is literally something like 5K words of pure smut with a little extra in the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Excuses

What the hell was it about the shitty brat's face? Something caught Levi's attention and held it every time he saw Eren, and he didn't know quite what it was. Was it those big eyes that shone like emeralds, bright with youth yet somehow older than their years at the same time? Was it the boyish curves to his face, gentle and without the harsh stubble of a man? Was it the way he always managed to look determined about something? The way his eyes would darken to malachite and glint like paring blades as he spoke so passionately about killing titans?

Perhaps it was all of these things. Perhaps it was none of them. Levi wasn't sure he'd ever know. He did know, however, that Eren's face showed emotion easily, and allowed others around him to read him like a book. And that he would just love to see those soft, boyish features twist with an intense look of pleasured agony. A look that would truly be easy to deliver, had he half the mind and even a fraction of the time.

What would the police care of their age difference? They'd probably see it as rape, and Levi knew that they'd turn a blind eye thanks to their hatred for him. He let out a wry chuckle that barely touched his lips, as he so often did in the privacy of his own office. Nobody could see him here, what did it matter if he occasionally muttered or chuckled to himself? More of which he'd been doing lately as thoughts of Eren plagued his mind and refused to leave him be.

Yes he was supposed to hate the brat. Well, not supposed to, but... supposed to. He knew what he meant. And that was all that mattered.

With a soft grunt, he shook his head to collect his thoughts and tried to concentrate on the work at hand. But he just couldn't. Maybe if he went to see him... Sighing softly, he grabbed the candle on his desk and left the room, heading through the gloom of night down to the dungeons to visit the newest member of the Survey Corps. The guard was seated on the old chair by the metal bars, beside Eren's cell, snoring softly.

Clicking his tongue irritably, Levi patiently covered his hand with his handkerchief and clapped a hand against the guard's mouth. This effectively woke him up and muffled his cry. His dull grey eyes filled with fear as he saw who it was. He didn't try to say anything, so Levi let go of his mouth.

"I-" He started to talk in quite a loud volume, so Levi's covered hand went right back over his mouth. No words were needed but the dangerous look in his eyes to let the guard know he needed to shut up. He held silently for a few moments as Eren grumbled in his sleep, listening to the chains around his wrists rattle as he rolled over, his breathing easing out back into a regular pace as he returned to a peaceful sleep.

"Take five." Levi whispered, letting go of his mouth and taking a step back to allow the man room to stand up. "Actually, take an hour." For a few stunned seconds, the guard just blinked at him, his mouth hanging open as he tried to find the words to reply. "Are you deaf?!" The short male hissed, lifting a fist.

"N-no sir!" The guard whispered urgently, flinching away automatically. "I-I-... W-with all due respect, Corporal, I'm not supposed to leave hi-" He stopped talking as Levi pressed a coin into his palm, a frown etched onto his face as he glared up at the taller man. "An hour it is, sir..." He murmured, glancing to the keys hung on a hook in the wall before getting up and practically sprinting away, unwilling to face Levi's wrath for hanging about.

"Hey." He muttered lowly, watching the guard stop and turn. "Watch the door. Do not return before an hour and do not allow anybody else down here. No matter what. If I'm not back by then, then come down here with an armed squad." The guard looked at him, a spark of curiosity in his eyes. He knew better than to question it though, and nodded respectfully before leaving, closing the heavy door to the dungeons behind him.

Now alone with the sleeping Eren, thoroughly wiped off a section of the dirty bars with his handkerchief and threaded his forearms through the vertical bars, resting his elbows on the horizontal one as he watched for a moment. Eren's lips would twitch occasionally, his eyes moving behind the closed lids. He didn't look distressed or upset though, so Levi stood by and continued to watch as the boy dreamed. He didn't do this for much longer than a minute, aware that an hour seemed like a long time but that it would pass quickly.

He stood up properly, grabbing the keys from the hook on the wall and unlocking the cell door with a clunk. He watched as Eren's brow furrowed and he mumbled, rolling over in his sleep. Slowly, the door was pushed shut behind him, though for no other reason than habit. Then his light footsteps approached the bed and he looked down at Eren, his own face as expressionless as ever as he thought, easing himself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

What had he been thinking? Honestly, he didn't know why he wanted to be alone with Eren. He'd been acting mostly without really really meaning to, but now he was here... So what next? He could quite easily just sit here and watch the boy sleep for an hour... But would that be a waste of his time? Looking down at Eren's peaceful face, the boyish looks made even softer by the relaxed clutches of sleep, he didn't think it would be. As much as it seemed to be.

He longed to touch the smooth skin of the boy's face, to run his fingers through that rich hair of his... To tug and pull back to lift his chin as he'd cry out towards the stone ceiling, his cheeks stained red and his mouth hanging open in a scream of ecstasy as beads of sweat rolled down his skin-

"Corporal...?" A sleepy voice tore Levi from his feverish reverie. He was glad it was gloomy in here, it helped to hide the almost embarrassed look on his face. He was pretty irritated that the brat had ruined his daydream, actually.

"What?" He asked, clicking his tongue as he got to his feet, standing with his back to Eren as he folded his arms, posture as straight as ever as he waited for a reply.

"W-what are you doing here...?" He asked softly. Chains rattled and sheets rustled as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, rubbing an eye with a fist. "Is Hanji making me do another surprise night experiment...? They said there wouldn't be another after last time..." He mumbled, yawning.

"No, Jaeger. There's no experiment." An idea crossed Levi's mind. "...Not one of Hanji's anyway." He added, turning his head to the side to look down at Eren as he remained stood with his back to him, arms folded and feet shoulder-width apart.

"Then why the hell couldn't it wait until morning?! I'm exhausted, sir! All these experiments are getting to me as it is, I just-"

"Shut it, brat." Levi interrupted him. "I couldn't care less about what you have to say right now." He turned back sharply, grabbing Eren's chin in a harsh grip, bringing his face close to the boy's. Confusion and apprehension filled the green irises, but no fear. No, that would be too easy, wouldn't it. Jaeger didn't get scared so easily. And understandably so too, after all the things this kid had seen.

"..." Eren's eyes glinted with a challenge, a smirk curling up one corner of his lips. "So what's this experiment then, Corporal?" He asked, searching the elder male's dark eyes for something. Anything. Any emotion would do. Of course, he got nothing. Until a flicker of amusement passed through them and his chin was let go. Levi stood up and folded his arms again, looking down at Eren for a time, thinking about how best to word it.

"I want to know if sexual stimulation and lust still work as a coercion device for someone who's part titan...Having no reproductive organs in that form and all." There was a smirk in Levi's voice that didn't reach his lips yet somehow managed to put a glint in his eyes.

"E-excuse me?" Eren stared at him like he'd just grown another head. "...What use could that possibly have-"

"I said I couldn't care less about what you have to say right now." A threat of his fist almost passed his lips, but to make this believable, the only kind of coercion he could use was sexual... Maybe he should have thought twice. Huffing softly to himself, he moved to unlock the shackles from Eren's wrists. The teenager sat there and rubbed his wrists gently, looking up at the adult with one arched brow as he waited for some kind of explanation. "On your stomach." Eren looked at him for a moment, frowning lightly as he scooted back down the bed, and turned over onto his stomach. His face was near his pillow, back to Levi. That order wasn't so bad... If a little confusing. "Face down, ass up."

"What? No!" He sat up again quickly, glaring at the Corporal like he was losing his mind. "No way am I doing that!" He was not about to present himself to him!

"So that's where we draw the line. For now." Levi grunted, reaching for Eren's chin again, bringing his face so close that their noses were almost touching. "If what you say about being human is true... You'll be scrambling to obey that order within the hour." And with that, slightly chapped lips were crushed to his with an almost animalistic force.

"Mh!" Eren tried to pull away, his eyes wide. Levi's hand left his chin and snaked to the back of his head, threading through the chestnut strands before making a fist around them, holding him in place and effectively making him gasp in pain. The moment Eren's mouth opened, Levi's tongue was invading. Eren grunted but didn't try to move, unsure of how to move anyway. What could he even do in this position other than try not to get hit and blush a lot? Well, his hands were free, but he daren't push him. To do that would practically be suicide.

"Tsk." Levi clicked his tongue as he pulled away again, his nose wrinkling in distaste. "You need to learn to brush your teeth better. I can still taste dinner in your mouth." He frowned, making Eren's green gaze move to the side as he blushed, closing his mouth and swallowing.

"In all fairness, sir, I didn't expect anybody else's tongue to be in my mouth tonight." Eren retorted, the same shining challenge in his eyes as he looked back at the Corporal. The elder's hand just tightened in his hair further, tipping his head back and causing the teen to grit his teeth and growl in pain. His green eyes stayed on the ceiling for a moment before they flicked down to the face before him.

"That's no excuse for poor hygiene." He grunted, keeping a firm grip on his hair as he glared at him, almost inspecting him for a second. "Your hair could do with a wash, too."

"Really." Eren just looked at him with a glare that clearly said 'go fuck yourself'. "You wake me up in the middle of the goddamn n-nn!" The teen was cut off by rough lips returning to his own with enough force to unbalance him, a tongue invading his mouth as they fell back. Eren hit his head on the wall on the way down and groaned as he saw stars. In the moment he was dazed, Levi was on top of him, pulling his shirt off without him even noticing. As the boy regained his senses, he noticed the chill and looked down, moving his arms to cover himself - more for warmth than modesty - only for his wrists to be caught and pinned above his head. ...When had he been dragged further down the bed...?

"Shut up." Levi said coldly, staring at his angry and confused green eyes before his grey eyes wandered down his torso appreciatively. Unfortunately for the elder, his hands were rather small - he was only a small guy, after all - and they weren't nearly big enough to hold both of Eren's wrists in just one securely. So he was forced to improvise, grabbing one of the cuffs that had previously held Eren's right wrist to the wall and wrapped the chain around his crossed wrists, securing it by locking the cuff itself around the chain.

"What are you going to do...?" Eren still wasn't scared, but he was certainly very apprehensive and uncertain. Maybe a little nervous. Never scared though. He'd faced titans, damn it. Contact between himself and one other smaller human was nothing to fear.

"Tch. If you haven't worked that out by now, then I've been overestimating your intelligence, Jaeger." Levi grunted, moving down the bed on his knees to grip the waistband of Eren's pyjama pants.

"Woah, woah!" The chain rattled as he tried to pull his hands down to stop him, with no success, of course. "What- stop!" He squirmed, trying to get away. But the other kept his hips firmly pinned in the same place until he gave up struggling. But most of the smaller male's weight was needed to pin him there, so Levi ended up leaning over him. Just looking up at the Corporal while he himself was restrained and shirtless... It had a profound effect upon the teen's mind. Coupled with the fact he'd had no alone time to relieve his urges for God-knows-how-long, it was an effect he didn't appreciate one bit.

Of course Levi didn't seem to care. After he stopped struggling, he just returned his fingers to the waistband of his pants and underwear, pulling both of them down with one fluid movement. Eren's face grew hotter and redder, his eyes closing tightly as he tried to curl up his legs to hide himself. Oh God, this was so embarrassing...

"Tsk." Levi clicked his tongue again. "Aroused already? From what? I haven't even touched you yet. Your restraint is terrible."

"Sh-shut up! I never asked for you to-" He was cut off by a punch to the jaw, turning his head with the force of it. His head spun with stars all over again, his jaw moving as if to test if it was broken or not. It wasn't.

"You don't tell me to shut up. I tell you to shut up." Levi practically snarled at him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him once more. "You do not give me orders, Jaeger. And that is an order. Understand?"

"...Yes sir." Eren grumbled after just a moment of defiant staring, his gaze lowering. Eren was a stubborn fuck, but he couldn't meet Levi's eye with all things considered. The fact he was completely naked and visibly aroused with Corporal Levi of all people so damn close to him... On top of him, no less. It was obvious where this was going, and he could do absolutely nothing about it. So... He may as well enjoy it... Right? While it was true he'd never thought of Levi that way, there were certainly people he'd never stop struggling against. Levi wasn't one of them.

"Good." The smaller male muttered, half to himself, as he looked down at Eren. Without another word, he reached down and wrapped his small hand around Eren's arousal, making the teen flinch and hide his eyes with his arm. This was so embarrassing... He couldn't even look at him. The cool, calloused hand didn't hesitate before beginning to move, causing Eren's breath to hitch.

It wasn't as if Levi was the first person to touch him there. He was one of them, certainly, but not the first. There had been... Well, three years was a long time with no privacy. And he wasn't exactly proud of what they'd done. Neither was Jean, actually, but they'd both felt better for it at the time. Besides, it wasn't like it meant anything...

Levi's hand didn't stop. Eren was soon having to bite his lip to keep himself from making any noise, face still hidden in his arm. The pace was frustratingly consistent and smooth, and although it was pleasurable, that fact made it a little boring... Until he squeezed in just the right place with an annoyed sigh.

"Ngh-ah!" Eren let out a strangled cry, bucking his hips into the man's hand. His cheeks just burned brighter, along with his ears. Actually, his entire body felt to be on fire. He pulled at the chain again, but it held his wrists fast, merely rattling a little.

"Finally. I was starting to think you had no feeling down here." The raven-haired male sighed, watching pearly drops of precum gather on Eren's cock, which he took a second to spread with his thumb. This just drew another pleasured grunt from the teen, who bucked up into his hand again.

Eren was lost in pleasure, having completely forgotten he was even supposed to be embarrassed by this point, never mind what Levi had said earlier about this being an experiment. Much less what it was for. Had he been able to remember, he wouldn't have been surprised when the pleasure abruptly stopped.

"Mngh?" He grunted questioningly, lifting his head to look at the Corporal with dazed eyes. He'd been getting so close... To be left teetering on the edge of orgasm like this was torture.

"You've already forgotten what I said? Tch. Shitty brat, you're not going to make a good soldier if you can't even remember the simplest of things. If it weren't for your titan abilities, I wouldn't have even looked twice at you."

"Fuck you!" Eren choked out, his spine arching as he desperately keened for friction, tugging and pulling at the chain holding his hands. His jaw squared, teeth gritted. His eyes screwed shut and his brow furrowed, nose wrinkling as he had to hold back the urge to beg. He wouldnever beg.

"Hm." Levi let out a soft laugh through his nose, a cold smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. "No. If anyone will fuck anyone, it will be me fucking you. On your knees." Levi finished with an order, his eyes glinting as he watched Eren try to work out how he could organise himself into doing it with his hands chained to the wall.

Dragging himself backwards by pulling on the chain, he brought his hands down to his stomach, wriggling back further until he could use the wall behind his bed to help push him up into a sitting position, tucking his legs beneath him. He growled slightly, wanting- no, needing to be finished off. It was literally painful to be left this close with no friction to end himself.

"Now," Levi started, taking a good look at the way Eren's hands were bound. "Get free."

"What? How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Eren snapped at him, pulling harder at the chains. The adult just rolled his eyes, sighed, and shook his head as he sat back, starting to unfasten his pants to give his own erection a little space. The tension was becoming painful. Seeing this, Eren pulled even harder, grunting with the effort. He wanted to get free, to finally be able to come - he'd touch himself, he didn't care if the Corporal was watching at this point. "Ngh...! Gah!" He stopped pulling with a frustrated sound that was almost a sob. He had to think, and that wasn't easy to do in his current situation.

It amused Levi more than it should to watch the boy's stupidity. It would be easy to get out of those chains if the boy had any smarts. Or perhaps even he could manage it if he wasn't driven temporarily insane with lust. But that was exactly the point of Levi's 'experiment', wasn't it? He had to make it realistic. If he'd just relax, Eren would realise that letting the chain have some slack would allow the cuff to slide up the chain and loosen that around his wrists, allowing him to work his hands free. But no. He was trying to use brute strength he didn't have.

Only after a full two minutes -which is a surprisingly long time- did Eren finally work out this method, but his sense of urgency had faded as time wore on. He was still hard when he finally got out, but he wasn't close to his orgasm any more. So when he finally got out, he simply folded his arms and glared at the raven-haired male, waiting to find out what was to come next. He looked pissed off though. And he was. But Levi didn't care.

"Oh, you're waiting for me to do something?" Levi asked, arching a brow. Eren looked at him like he was mental for a moment, then he opened his mouth to say something. "Don't! Speak. Don't speak. Don't say anything." Eren closed his mouth again, a face like thunder. "Show me what you want. Do to me what you want me to do to you." As the teen stared at him dumbly for a moment, Levi checked his pocketwatch again. Somehow they'd burned almost half an hour... Where did the time go? "Actually, forget that." He muttered, leaning forward to place a rough kiss to his lips.

"Mmf?!" Eren didn't know what was going on. Then again, he didn't think he ever had. He was being moved rather roughly, but his mind blocked out all sense as his eyes shut, throwing everything into determinedly trying to match the rough teeth-filled kiss, biting and sucking roughly, fighting against the foreign, slick appendage in his mouth. And ultimately losing.

The long kiss was finally broken, and Eren opened his eyes. He found himself on his back, his legs in the air and spread, the Corporal between them as he leaned over his torso, that almost-familiar glint still in his eyes as he finally knelt up, letting Eren rest his feet back against the bed for a moment as the other lowered his hands, pulling his already unfastened pants down just enough to let his stiff cock free.

Where else was he going to look? Levi didn't seem to be huge, which made sense when compared to his general size. But Eren wasn't exactly what one might call experienced. Let's just say that the thought of it inside him didn't terrify him completely. Actually, it was quite an appealing thought...

"Tsk. You should know it's impolite to stare, brat." The elder male clicked his tongue and Eren looked away, mumbling an apology and focusing on a discoloured stone in the stone walls surrounding them. He heard rustling but didn't look up, despite wanting to. There were a few moments of silence, then he was leaning over the slightly larger body of the younger, his arms on either side of the brown-haired head beneath him, a smirk playing on his usually frowning lips that made Eren's heart beat faster.

Green eyes flicked down briefly, confirming the owner's suspicions that Levi was now shirtless. The multi-coloured harness-marks were somewhat comforting to see: Levi was still just as human as the rest of them. He scarred like the rest of them. Bled like the rest of them. Bruised like the rest of them. Got urges like the rest of them. As this situation was proving.

"You're relaxing." Levi said bluntly, leaning his weight on one hand so he could grab Eren's chin with his other. The teen couldn't help but marvel at the way he supported himself with one arm like that. The only other person he knew who could do that was Reiner, and he washuge compared to Levi. And he was pretty damn big even without the comparison. "Don't."

"Why?" Eren asked, frowning slightly.

"Because a soldier should never allow a lapse in concentration until he knows he's completely safe."

"Aren't I safe with you, sir?"

"-..." The response caught Levi off guard. He hadn't been expecting that. Unable to find a reply, he let go of his chin, somewhat flattered that the boy felt safe with him. Not that he'd ever admit that. With a soft grunt of acknowledgement - not answering the question in the least - Levi set his hand down again to even out his weight. With a small smirk, Levi crawled backwards down Eren's body, giving no gradual build-up or warning before he was taking the teen's arousal into his mouth.

"F-fuck!" Eren gasped, unsure of how to react as a rather violent shiver went through his body. The hot contact was gone as quickly as it appeared, and he looked down, seeing Levi literally retching.

"W-when the fuck did you last bathe?!" He practically screamed at him, licking his forearm to take away the taste.

"W-when you last allowed me to, sir..." Eren mumbled, his face bright crimson. It wasn't his fault! He wasn't allowed to bathe that often! Levi was screaming at him for something that was his own fault!

"Ugh. Disgusting." Levi coughed slightly, spitting into his hand and using that to rub the boy instead. No way in hell was that going back in his mouth.

To continue with this 'experiment', Eren needed to be close to orgasm, just like he had been last time. Which was why Levi had planned to suck him. There was no way he was going to continue with that though, so he'd gone back to what he'd done before. Only the lubrication of his saliva meant he could squeeze a little tighter and move faster, bringing him closer faster. Time was of the essence here. He had to concentrate though, otherwise the throbbing need of his own erection would distract him. It had gone ignored for so long that it physically pained him. But it wouldn't be much longer.

Once again, Eren's mind blanked out as he received this stimulation. Strings of delicious moans left his parted lips as his head tipped back, eyes closed and cheeks stained red. His hips worked constantly to buck up into his hand, but Levi's left forearm and a great deal of his upper-bodyweight made sure they stayed down as his right hand moved up and down rapidly.

"G-aahh! C-Cor-Corporal~!" His spine arched up off the bed, toes curling as he got closer to his end. His hands were gripping the sheets so hard it felt as if they were going to tear. Then it stopped. Again. "Nooo..." He groaned, moaning softly as he still fought to buck up his hips, desperately searching for friction. His hands moved quickly to finish himself off, but Levi grabbed both of them, glaring down at him.

"Touch yourself, I dare you." He growled, his eyes flashing. After a second, Eren stopped fighting, letting out an agonised whine. His wrists were soon released. "Face down, ass up." He gave exactly the same order that Eren had refused earlier, and watched as this time the teen scrambled to obey, resting on his elbows and trembling slightly as he knelt up, his toes still curled in, hands in fists. "Hm. Didn't I tell you that you'd be scrambling to obey before an hour was up?" Levi stood up, turning around and starting to dress himself, expression expectant as he waited to hear it.

"W-what are you doing? Y-you can't just leave me like this!" Eren cried, kneeling up properly and turning back to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I ever say at any point that this was any more than an experiment?" He asked without turning, reaching for his shirt.

"Please!" The word slipped between his lips before he even realised what he was saying, his hands covering his mouth the second he heard his own voice saying the forbidden word.

"What was that?" Levi turned back to him, one eyebrow arched as he paused dressing himself, one arm in his shirt.

"Mngh..." Eren frowned, looking away and down to the side. "P-please don't leave me like this." He grumbled quietly. The teen was painfully aware that simply masturbating would not be enough to quell the burning desire within him.

"Well what do you want me to do?" The raven-haired male slid his other arm into his shirt, starting to button it.

"F-fuck me?" In Eren's mind, that had come out as a shouted order. In reality, his voice cracked and it sounded like an uncertain question. Of course Levi wasn't surprised to hear him beg for it. Not after all his work to hear it. "Please?!"

"...Alright, don't piss yourself." The clothes he'd just put back on started coming off again, a smirk and a glint in his steely eyes. Eren could tell making him beg had been an intention for a while now, but he was too horny to care. Looks like he'd be taking it again...

Without even meaning to, Eren practically leapt forwards to help the Corporal with his clothes, reaching up as he knelt on the bed, hooking an arm around his neck to pull him down for a rough, needy kiss as he pulled the shirt hard enough to send the last couple of buttons skittering to the floor. Any other time and Levi would have knocked him out for it, but the boy's mood was infectious, and so all he did was ditch the shirt and kiss him back with equal ferocity, letting the slightly larger hands work on his pants until they too could be discarded.

Pushing Eren back, the elder male crawled onto the bed, shoving him down onto his back and leaning over him once more. Their lips never parting through the movement, Eren locked his legs around Levi's waist, grinding up against him to rub their erections together. Only then did the kiss break as both males let out a quiet groan. Rubbing back against him, Levi once again supported himself with one hand as he moved his other up to Eren's mouth.

"Suck." He ordered breathlessly, watching as the teen opened his mouth and greedily sucked on the three digits offered to him. His eyes closed again and he ran his tongue over each one, thoroughly coating them in saliva. "Oh, fuck..." The usually stoic male's face twitched as he wished he'd put that tongue to some better use than his fingers. After a few more seconds, he pulled his hand back, lifting the boy's hips so he could push one digit slowly into his rear.

"N-nn...~!" Eren's brow furrowed as he tried to adjust himself to the feeling and force himself to relax at the same time. Seeing the look on his face was almost too much. Unable to see it any longer, Levi leaned to kiss him roughly as he continued his work, feeling like he'd come just looking at him if it went on for too long. He really did show far too much in his expression. "Nn-ahh!" He cried out softly against the other's lips as a second finger was added slowly, forcing him to have to concentrate on kissing back as the fingers began stretching.

It hurt, that much was certain. Though at the same time, it felt kinda good. He was being somewhat more gentle than how it had gone the last time, so it didn't hurt as much. Against the lips pressed to his own, he made soft sounds of pain. He could feel him prodding around, and wasn't certain what he was looking for, until a bolt of pleasure like electricity shot through his body. The kiss immediately broke as he threw his head back, moaning loudly.

"C-Cor-Cor-!" He stammered, his hips pressing down against the fingers within him as he tried to get his fuzzy head around the word he wanted to say.

"Tch... Call me Levi, if you can get your fucking mouth around it." Purely for emphasis, he pressed down against the boy's prostate again, watching as he stopped breathing for a strained second, a silent scream of ecstasy on his face.

"L-Leviiii!" He cried after the moment passed, his body trembling. "P-please! F-fuck me, please!" He begged openly, his fingers once again on the verge of tearing the sheets beneath them.

"Hold on, brat. Do you want me to fucking tear you?!" Levi hissed at him, at the end of his own patience. Quickly, he added the third digit and stretched, parting them and thrusting his hand lightly until he gave in and pulled his hand out. Heaving the boy's hips closer, he lined himself up and pushed in slowly, listening to the cries that bounced off the stone walls.

Looking up as the other leaned over him, Eren wrapped his arms around his neck and held him close as he thrust gently into him, filling him pleasurably. After a few moments to adjust fully, the slow thrusting began with an uneven pace, smoothing out and growing faster as both males lost themselves in the feelings of the other.

Eren's unhindered moans echoed off the walls and were almost certainly audible outside, but they didn't care. Levi knew the hour wasn't up yet, so they wouldn't be disturbed. Besides, he didn't even sound like he was in pain.

Feeling legs wrap around his waist, Levi dug a hand under Eren's back and knelt up, pulling the younger male with him until both of them were upright. Clinging to him so he didn't fall backwards, the brunette started to grind down against him with each upwards thrust of the other's hips, legs still locked around his waist. Levi's hands went down to his hips, controlling his movements and helping him with them.

"H-haaah~ L-Levi!" Eren called out again, his head thrown back as both of them continued to work together into bringing them to climax. Wrapping one arm around his lower back, Levi's spare hand went to pumping Eren's now-neglected cock in time with his thrusts. "Aaaah!"

"Tch... So damn loud..." The Corporal grunted softly, though he wasn't complaining. Eren's sounds were like music to his ears, and so far, this was his favourite song. "Ah... Fuck it..." He whispered, his teeth gritting as he realised just how close he was getting. It really had been too long since his last time doing this...

"I-I'm gonna c-!"

"Don't tell me you fucking idiot, just do it!" Levi snapped, his voice cracking with his own pleasure. He would have been embarrassed had he not been so close to ecstasy. For a moment, Eren looked down at him, finding the Corporal wearing more of an expression than he'd ever seen before. He was usually so stoic, to see him actually showing anything with his face was refreshing. But he couldn't stare for long, his body just didn't allow it.

For the moment Eren looked down at him, Levi met his gaze and burned every detail of his face into his memory. It had to be the most incredibly erotic thing he'd ever seen in his life, and he had lived God damn it. This kid's expressive face hid nothing, to the point of almost making him come right then. It was soon gone again though, leaving Levi to look at his throat and chin as he threw his head back, practically screaming to the ceiling as his short nails dug into his back. The following moment, Levi was aware of hot, sticky seed spattering onto his stomach and chest.

Letting go of the boy's softening shaft, he gripped his hips with both hands now, thrusting up harshly until he too reach his limit, tipping his head back and just about managing to touch Eren's chin with his nose as he came with a low, throaty groan. Eren whimpered as he was filled, his chin dropping as he finished his own orgasm, looking hazily at the face of the adult beneath him as he was in the throes of his own euphoria. He never wanted to forget the look on his face... But he'd never really be able to take him seriously again. Not when he'd seen humanity's strongest at his most vulnerable.

A few moments later, when both of them were done, a comfortable silence descended on the room, filled only with the sounds of soft panting as the two males tried to catch their breath.

"That wasn't an experiment was it, sir...?" Eren asked quietly, his eyes half closed as he fought to keep them open. Receiving no answer other than a grunt, he let go of the other's shoulders as he was pulled off the now-soft member within him. He whimpered softly at the loss, clenching down around nothing as he found himself feeling empty, but he didn't complain, just lay down.

Shaking his head slightly, Levi sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing his clothes as he let his feet touch the floor without standing up. He pulled on his shirt slowly, running a hand through his hair before starting to button it. His movements were somewhat sluggish and he yawned as he finished, clicking his tongue as he remembered the last two buttons had been forcibly removed. Reaching over, he gave the teen a rather halfhearted slap upside the head.

"Sorry sir..." Eren grunted, not even bothering to open his eyes. He lay on his side and curled up slightly, not even bothering to get dressed.

"Mh. I told you to call me Levi. And you can continue to when we're alone."

"Alright. Thank you si- ...Levi."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"I'm not sure..." Eren sighed, rubbing his face. "There are a lot of things I should thank you for. Like saving my life, for one. And making me feel human again..." He groaned softly, closing his eyes once more and letting the bliss sink in. He felt more relaxed now than he had done in years.

"Tch. You're welcome, brat." He finished pulling on his boots and stood up slowly, testing out his legs cautiously. The long wait before the powerful release had left his legs unwilling to bear his weight. He forced them to, however, adjusting himself as best he could without a mirror, wanting to make sure he looked presentable before he stepped outside again. "I expect you to be up at the normal time tomorrow. Or... Later today."

"Of course..." Eren grunted, more than half asleep by now, eyes closed as he covered himself with the blankets. He heart footsteps, then the metallic sound of his cell-door opening and closing, then locking. A jingling as he replaced the keys on the hook on the wall.

"And no."

"Mh?" Eren hummed questioningly, forcing himself to open his eyes and lift his head to look at his superior.

"It wasn't an experiment." The smallest of smiles touched Levi's lips a second before he strode off. Smiling to himself as he closed his eyes and lay his head back down, Eren allowed his spent body to drag him into the secure clutches of sleep.


End file.
